You & Me
by yourhouseormine
Summary: Sara starts her Junior year in high school without any interest, until she finally talks to Tegan, a girl she's liked for a while. Rated M for future chapters to come. Tegan and Sara/Quinlove/Unrelated Quincest
1. Chapter 1: Take me with you

**Sara POV**

The bell rang at the end of the first day of school. I've just began grade 11 and I'm quickly starting to take school less serious by the minute. I jumped up to head towards the doors to the Junior's parking lot. _"Just two more years of this"_, I told myself. I always hated the first days of school even if I already knew the school and most of the people attending. This year there was one goal I was determined to meet, I was going to talk to the cute girl who was in every one of my classes every year since grade 6.

Her name was Tegan and she was just so quiet but also the most beautiful girl I had ever took time to admire at this school. She had shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with subtle, but natural highlights. She had the most mesmerizing hazel eyes that I could stare into all day. There was only one problem, I have no idea if she likes girls and I wouldn't even know how to approach her. She was sitting two desks away from me today in History. "There won't be any homework assignments until Monday, however there will be a project due in 3 weeks so think about who you want to pair up with by then because you will have the whole period to start planning with your partner",the teacher explained as we were waiting for the bell the ring. All I could think of was how much I'd love to ask Tegan to be my partner. I glanced over at her. She was so different from other girls, so natural and casually dressed in a simple black v-neck, red vans high tops and the tightest skinny jeans I'd ever seen hugging her curves and accenting one of her best features.

"Sara, are you still giving me rides home this year?", I heard my ex girlfriend, Emy, shout across the lot, breaking my daydream. "I can today if you need me to, I don't mind." I know this may sound weird but we are still really great friends, no hard feelings over the break-up. We were only 16, not the end of the world. That and she moved on quickly, to ironically another girl named "Sarah". Life went on for me as well, only in the form of silent infatuation with the hottest girl in class. "How was your first day back? Any classes with anyone good?" Emy asked sounding in desperate need of conversation. "Not really, same people as every year" I was really bored with the same faces for the most part. My best friend Jack graduated last year leaving me with just a cluster of people I used to know. These were people I hung out and partied with grade 9 and 10. Since the end of last year I've had a job and stopped going out every night, thus straying from the crowd of friends I formerly belonged to. "Let's stop by Amber's house and see what she's up too", Emy continuted to say. "I'd really rather just get you home or drop you off where you want to go, Em, I have work tonight and I didn't sleep much last night." Not all a lie. I did have to go to work. I just would rather avoid human interaction on a social level. "Okay Sara, just take me to my house then. Sarah should have her license by next Wednesday so do you mind giving a lift until then?" Of course I had no issues with helping out until then because it only meant a little more than a week of rides and then the rest of the year free. Unless Tegan ever needed a ride, I guess I'd have to befriend her first though. "Of course I'll get you back and forth until then." I said with a smile as I pulled into her driveway.

Emy waved as I drove away and headed towards my house to get ready for work. I had 30 minutes to myself before I had to go to the restaurant. I grabbed my uniform and set it on my bed then walked to the bathroom to turn on the shower. I stepped into the steamy water and let the stress of the day roll of my back. I thought about the project in History and how more than likely Tegan was too shy to partner up on her own, and how I planned on casually asking her to work with me. I finished showering and went back to my room to get dressed for work. I grabbed my keys, wallet and my phone and went to start my shift.

I was home by 10:30 and ready to go to sleep. I layed my head down and passed out immediately. It takes a week or two to catch up in sleep from summer habits. The next morning I was up early and out the door before my usual time. I walked into the school and headed towards my locker. To my surprise Tegan seemed to be at the locker two over from mine. I felt the air get dense and I choked a little on my words but I still pushed out a quiet "Hey" with a smile. She looked over at me and said hello back. It was so sweet how shy she was. "My name is Sara, we have alot of classes together I noticed." Tegan kept staring at me with her beautiful eyes, the finally replied with "Yea I think we do every year, my name is Tegan" She had the cutest smile when she told me who she was. "I know," I said smiling back still,"If you want to sit next to me today in any of them that would be cool, maybe we can be friends." Tegan beamed at me like I was saving her from the boredom of going through class alone then replied," Okay cool, let's walk over to first period now and get good seats in the back."

We walked together to our first period class and quickly took the seats together in the back. This was nice because we could talk easier if we wanted, less attention on us. Tegan looked over at me and bit her lip. She had a labret piercing that was extremely hot on her. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she liked me too, I mean why else would someone seem nervous around you? We spent that whole class whispering to each other about anything and everything. We talked about her family and mine, how we were both an only child. We talked about music and how we both play guitar. Tegan writes her own songs though, something I've never been confident enough to do. "Maybe we could hang out later after school, I don't have to work today so do you want to come over?" Tegan didn't hesitate before saying "Yes! That sounds fun, I'll just have to text my mom to let her know and then I can stay out until whenever." I felt excited that I was finally getting a chance to know Tegan. The more I talked to her the more I realized how special she was. We sat by each other all day in every class and payed no attention to the lessons. The last period for us, History was coming to an end and I couldn't wait to hang out with Tegan in my room alone. I remembered the project and asked "Tegan do you want to be partners for the History project?" "Okay, I'm glad you asked because I was going to ask you" she laughed. The bell rang at the end and Tegan follwed me to my car.

"Wow you have such a nice car Sara." Tegan said when she saw my 2009 Impala. "Yeah well it was my moms she bought brand new, then when she saw something else she liked last year she decided to give me this and go for the BMW." Tegan giggled and we started to drive towards my house.

We walked up to my front door and Tegan asked if we were the only ones home. I assured her my mom would be at work unil 8 so that gave us plenty of time to hang out. Tegan nodded as I led her upstairs to my room. She sat on my bed and began to fidget with the strings on her black hoodie. We made eye contact then she looked away quickly with a smile on her face.  
"You make the cutest faces when you seem shy, I've noticed that over the past few hours." I giggled a little when I said it but it was the truth. Tegan's face turned red and she looked up at me and bit her lip. " Maybe I am a little shy, but I know we will become great friends I really like hanging out with you Sara." My heart skipped a beat hearing her say that. Then I realized she said "friends". I try to stay optimistic overall and ask her what she wants to do. "Do you feel like watching a movie or something?" She agrees to a movie and I start Netflix and let her choose something to watch. We settle into a horror movie and I smile because I know this will end with me getting scared and pulling closer to Tegan.

Tegan POV

I sat there on Sara's comfortable bed, a bed that I could one day see myself laying in with her, and we watched a movie that I hoped would make her want to sit closer. I never really had crushes on girls before but Sara was someone I always noticed year after year but I was too intimidated to talk to. She was adorable and androgynous and I was drawn to her without any explainaton to myself as to why. She has this cute shaggy, outgrown pixie cut with bangs covering her eyes. I found myself staring at her side profile here on her bed. Her perfect defined jawline. She has a tattoo on her upper arm which I'm guessing one of her parents took her to get since shes probably not 18. Her warm honey coloured eyes glanced over at me while I was innocently looking at her, and she smiled. I folded my legs under me and now our thighs were just barely touching.

"Oh my god, what the fuck was that!" Sara was saying as she somewhat covered her eyes. I could tell she normally wasn't into horror films, but I was hoping she would need me to comfort her. "It's okay, I'm here if you get scared." I laughed and she play punched me in the arm. We finished the movie and noticed it was storming outside."If you want to stay you can, I don't think we should go out into the storm it looks nasty," Sara said with a concerned look on her face."Okay I can stay, are you sure you don't mind? Where do you want me to sleep?" I asked wondering if she was going to send me to a guest room or couch. "Well we can just sleep in my bed it's huge, I don't mind if you don't." "No I don't mind at all, thanks Sara." I said, glad we didn't have to go out into the storm.

"Be back in a second, I'm just going to let my mom know you're here, I heard her come in a few minutes ago." I sat and waited for Sara to come back hoping it was Okay I stayed her with her. I sent a quick text to my mom saying I was staying here to avoid the weather and that we would just ride to school together in the morning. She replied with an "Okay, but don't get used to sleepovers on school nights I want you to be serious about your classes this year." Yeah like thats on my mind right now. I'm currently too distracted with the cute girl from class and wondering why I feel this way about the cute girl from class.

Sara returned a few minutes later and offered me some clothes to sleep in. I quickly accepted them and asked which direction to take to get to her bathroom. I made my way there and proceeded to change into the cut off sweat pants and black ribbed tank top Sara gave me to borrow, taking in the fresh scent of her detergent along the way. I finished up in the bathroom and walked back to Sara's room. She has already changed and was climbing into her bed. "It's only 10 but we can just talk for a while if you want, or atleast until one of us passes out first." I practically skipped over to her soft bed excited to see how comfortable it really was, or maybe I was excited to sleep in Sara's scent. I layed down next to her and she smiled. People at school had mentioned several times about Sara being gay, but I didn't really know until I heard it from her. "Can I ask you a question Sara?" I nervously remarked, I see her nod in response to my question and I proceed to ask,"Do you...maybe...like girls?" I asked and almost choked on the words. _Was this question to out of the blue? Would she think I felt uncomfortable around her_? She looked at me through the dim light and said "Yes Tegan, I'm gay. I like girls alot." She giggled after she said it making me feel glad I didn't offend her. "What about you?" I didn't really know how to respond. How do I define myself when I don't even know how to define what I feel when I look at Sara? I've never thought about it before but at the same time I've never felt the need to obtain a boyfriend either. "I know that I like A girl." She peeked at me from her covers and pleaded with me to tell who. "Who is it, I promise I won't tell,' Sara smiled as she asked who I liked. "I can't tell you though, I don't think she likes me like that." Sara leaned up on her elbows and said again "Just tell me and maybe I can help you find out if she likes you back." I looked at Sara and thought for a second what I had to lose if I just told her that she was the girl I had a crush on. The answer was nothing. So what the hell, I'll go for it. Before I could say anything though, Sara went first and said "I like a girl too, and I'll tell you who she is but you have to promise not to tell." I told her I promised and she looked at me with her adorable eyes and said " I like you Tegan, honestly. I like you alot and I hope that doesn't weird you out since we're now having a sleepover." She laughed but before she could feel awkward I quickly filled the void for her "It's you that I like too, Sara." My heart still skipping beats after hearing her say she liked me in the first place. Now it's out there. I'm not sure what happens next, but we talk a little about how we both had simultaneously caught each others eye over the course of the years but were too shy to act on it. Funny how things work out so perfect, now I'm laying in the bed with the girl I like who likes me back and we're drifting off to sleep, not yet at the point of cuddling, but close enough to one another where we fall asleep to each others heart beats.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you miss me now?

**Chapter 2**

**Sara POV**

The rest of the school week finished up fast, now that I had something to look forward to everyday. I continued to give Emy rides home when her mom wasn't able to. Thankful that Sarah would have her license in a few days and I would be able to just ride with Tegan. We haven't hung out after school since Tuesday night when she slept over at my place. We decided we would actually try and get some of our work done so we could actually have time to spend together without neglecting our grades. With the weekend fast approaching, I can't help but think of what Tegan and I are going to be doing. I really want to ask her on a date, but suddenly my nerves are getting the best of me again. I already know she likes me but what if she thinks it's too soon to "date"? I mean, she said herself she never liked girls before, only me. I'm not sure where she stands with her sexuality or how far she's willing to take her feelings towards me. I stare at the clock and watch the minutes tick away until the weekend. I glance over at Tegan, who was deep in concentration apparently trying to get as much classwork done before we got out of here. She's so cute I can't stand it. I have to ask her out.

Tonight unfortunately I have to work but Saturday night I'm off and I want to spend it with Tegan. We walk out the back exit towards the place my car is waiting, along side a waiting Emy. "Sara, I just walked over here to tell you not to wait for me, Sarah got her license early and she has her mom's car today so your off the hook." Thank god. There has been nothing more awkward than riding in a car with my ex girlgriend, and the girl I hope to make my new girlfriend. I never even told Tegan that Emy is my ex. It never came up and besides, we act like friends. "That's great Emy, you guys are going to have alot of fun now that you can go wherever." I said to her. " I know, she's taking me out tonight and I'm excited already, I'll catch you later I better go find Sarah now." she said with a wink and waved bye to Tegan."Interesting, I'm happy for her, she seems really nice." Tegan said about Emy. I opened the car door for Tegan and she got in while I walked around to my side. The traffic getting out of school was always terrible since so many people had cars at school. We inched our way out and as we were sitting I asked, "Tegan?" She looked over at me with a sweet smile, "Yeah, Sara?" I got a fluttering in my chest at how she said my name. "Do you maybe...want to go out tomorrow...like..on a date...with me?" I barely got the question out but I felt better once I was done asking. She smirked at my words and exclaimed, "Really?!...I mean umm...yes..I'd really like that Sara but..." I wondered what the "But" was going to be. I had a feeling she was going to say something like "But I'm not gay" so I waited. She continued answering, "But I've never...been a date before so I'm nervous." She laughed and I laughed too, mainly at myself for expecting a different outcome. "Don't be nervous, you like me right? And you should already know I like you." I told her in confidence wanting her to ease up, and ease up she did and reached over to grab my hand gently, then laced her fingers through mine. They fit so perfectly together that I hoped we would never let go. "Yeah I like you, a lot..._a lot_." Tegan said smiling. I felt my heart get warm and suddenly I was sad that the date was going to be tomorrow and not tonight. Now I won't be able to focus at all at work just thinking about her. I couldn't wait to be with her even if we were just holding hands like this.

I have a few hours until work starts, so Tegan invites me inside when we get to her house. We were greeted by Tegan's mom upon arrival, "Hi sweetheart, who's your friend?" she asked when she saw me. "This is Sara, shes the one I stayed with the other night. We have all the same classes at school." Tegan finished. Her mom nodded, "Nice to meet you Sara, I'm going out for a while but I'll be home by 7. Call me if you need me, Honey." Tegan waved her mom out the door and closed it behind her. "So, do you want to see my room?" I smiled and nodded, I'd wanted to see it all week since we've gotten close. I walk upstairs behind Tegan and follow her into the last door on the left. It was dark, but cozy in her bedroom. She had sheets covering the windows, and her bed was a little bit smaller than mine and I just wanted to lay in it with her. She held my hand and guided me over to the bed. "I hate when light wakes me up, that's why I keep my windows covered," Tegan said when she noticed me looking at them again. "I love it, I feel like I could sleep all day in here." I laughed, and she squeezed my hand tighter.

"Tomorrow night, after our date, do you want to stay the night with me. I mean...we don't have to do anything..just hang out or something." It was adorable how she assured me we didn't have to "do" anything, when it's her that I should be comforting in that way. I would love to do things to Tegan, don't get me wrong. But she is perfect and I can't ruin a good thing so fast. "That sounds great, I figured we could just go to a movie if you want. I was going to ask you to stay at my place, but I'd love to stay here, we can switch it up." She smiled big and reached her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight but gentle hug. I wrapped my hands around her waist and hugged back, burying my face into her neck. She smells so nice, it must be a coconut shampoo. I drown in my senses for another moment before she pulls back and grabs my hand again. "What time to do you have to leave?" she said running her other hand down the string on my hoodie. "I have work at 5 so I should really leave now, I just want to get it over with so I can go home and call you," I smirked when I said that and her eyes lit up, already anticipating my phone call before bed.

She walked me to the front door and this time wrapped her hands around my waist and squeezed me softly. "I hope you have a good night at work, text me on your break." I melted at the thought of having something to look forward too during my shitty upcoming night. I feel so attached to someone I only started talking to 5 days ago, but I feel like I already know her. I can't wait for tomorrow. We let go and I walked to my car, I turned around one last time and she waved with a sad look on her face. It was the cutest thing ever. She's amazing and she likes me and I'm on cloud nine.

I clock in for my shift and head over to my section. Friday is always the busiest night at work. Hopefully this will help the time go by faster. The first few tables tips very well, I'm usually not that lucky. After 3 hours I'm finally able to go out back for a 30 minute break. It's my ritual to walk behind the store and light up a cigarette where no one can see me. I mostly hide out just to be alone in silence, but tonight I immediately send a text to Tegan.

_"Just went on break, non-stop busy since I walked in"_ I press send and within 20 seconds Tegan texts back._"Aww, why don't you come stay with me after work we can order food, my mom's staying at her boyfriend's place."_

I liked this idea so I immediately told her okay and asked if I could use her shower and borrow some clothes. We text back and forth a bit about some homework we needed to get out of the way, and how she is working on it now for us both to copy. Seems like I might do better this year after all, with my grades that is. I thought about her smile and her laugh while I was texting her, and before I knew it my break was over. 2 hours left until clock out time. I scurry back to my station hoping the guy who covered me didn't leave me backed up somehow. 9:45 came around and I was counting my tips, waiting for the last few people to get their checks and head towards the front register. I waved them out and got through the last 15 minutes. I walked to my Impala and climbed in ready to go to Tegan's house for the night. I told my mom where I was going to be in a quick call on the way.

I parked in front of the house on the curb and locked my doors. I walked up to her front door and before I could ring the doorbell she opened the door."Hey, come in. Did you have a decent night?" I nodded my head and smiled pulling her in for a hug. I laced my fingers around her neck and she ran her hands up and down my sides softly. I don't know what it was at that moment but it took everything in me not to kiss her right there. I wanted to at least wait until after our date, I want to do everything right with Tegan. I never got intimate with Emy, nothing aside of kissing, we were each others first girlfriends and we only dated 3 months, we decided being friends was a better option for us.

She led me upstairs to her bathroom where she had already brought some clothes in for me. I closed the door and took off all my work clothes until I was just in my bra and underwear. I turned on the water and figured out how to turn the shower part on. I unhooked my bra and set it with my other clothes and then I removed my boy shorts and stepped into the shower. I let the water soak my hair and looked around for shampoo. Coconut, I was right.

**Tegan POV**

I sat in my room waiting for Sara to finish her shower. I was excited for her to stay in my bed with me tonight. The best part about your mom not knowing you "might" be gay is that no questions are asked when you have a sleepover with a girl while home alone. Not that I'm gay, or am I? It doesn't matter tonight, what matters is spending time with Sara. She walked in quietly and shut the door behind her. She set her clothes on the floor and came to sit down right next to me. I laced my fingers between hers, something I can't seem to stop doing every time shes within reach. She moved her other hand to my face and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and stared into my eyes. She cupped my jaw and said,"I really wanted to wait until tomorrow to do this, but I don't think I can," she said and smiled sweetly."Tegan, can I kiss you?" I stared back into her eyes and muttered nervously,"Yes."

She let go of my hand and placed it on the other side of my face and leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes and felt the space closing in as her lips met mine. She gently pressed against me, prolonging this first kiss and making it very sensual. I kissed back with passion, still slowly but trying to keep the moment as sweet as possible. I was breathless by the time she pulled away and I could taste her lips lingering on mine as I reached up and ran my fingertip across my mouth.

"I want to do it over and over but I don't want you to feel like we're moving to fast," Sara said sheepishly, peering up at me through her fringe,"No, that was perfect I wanted to kiss you too, I have for a while now." As soon as I said that I felt shy again and blushed bright red, but Sara looked at me apprehensively and pulled me close into another kiss. This time she pressed harder, and so did I. I kissed her in a way that I wanted her to know it was okay to move a little fast. What we have is special and can still be cherished no matter how intimate we are.

I decided to take the next step and slowly ran my tongue across her lip while she kissed me, asking for entrance. She parted her lips more to let me in and our tongues met in a heated, passionate frenzy. We started to lay down across my bed, holding each other and steady making out, Sara now running her hands up and down my sides, stopping to mess with the hem of my shirt. I had my hands in the same position on her body and reached down her back under her shirt and gently clawed the smooth skin at her lower back. I took a risk and ran my hands up further and grabbed at her bra strap, careful not to actually unhook it. She gasped into my mouth when I pulled my hands around to the front, my palms resting right on the sides of her breasts. I felt the material and noticed she was wearing a lace bra, I hadn't pictured that on her but now that I have, I hope I get to see. Sara starts to catch on to my movements and places her right hand directly on my breasts, but over my shirt. She realized what she's doing and jerks away."It's okay, I want you to touch me," I uttered beneath my breath but still loud enough for her to hear me. She dove right back into my lips and placed her hands back to my breasts, squeezing slightly enough to make me wet in my core.

I haven't had sex with a girl before of course, but the moves I'm making feel right and I'm on autopilot. Sara moans into my neck as she starts kissing and sucking under my jawline. I break away and lift her shirt slightly, just enough to expose her stomach, and place light kisses all the way down and taking my time. Sara runs her fingers through my hair and I delicately bite and suck at her skin.

I kiss those spots after I bite and I run my fingers along the edge of her underwear, slowly inching them down with the sweat pants."Wait, Tegan," I heard her say. I looked up into her eyes,"What's wrong, am I doing everything right?" I asked, my voice shaking." I've never done this before..I, umm..I'm nervous and I don't know..." Her voice trailed off and I reached over to hold her hand, "I'm sorry, if you're not ready..we can wait...actually Sara I've never done this before either." She laughed and pulled me up into a kiss. I lay my head on her chest and she held my hand still.

"I'm sorry, I just thought.." Sara kissed me again and said "Don't be sorry, I still want you really bad but we should wait until we're both ready." I hugged her tight with my free arm and closed my eyes, nodding off to sleep in Sara's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit closer

**Chapter 3**

**Tegan POV**

Tonight I'm going out with Sara, I don't really feel as nervous as I was before. Mostly just excited, the more time I spend with her the more comfortable I feel. What would my mom say if I told her about my feelings for another girl? I can't help but wonder if I could find someway to define myself, would things suddenly fall into place? I hoped that when I'm ready to tell my mother, I would be able to wear my sexuality proud and with confidence. All these thoughts crowd my mind and I think of Sara, how soft her lips were against mine. How sweet her kisses tasted, even as I lay falling asleep in the memory.

The doorbell rang and I snapped out of my thoughts and ran down stairs. Sara went home for a few hours to do some chores for her mom. She promised to return by 5 so we could make the 5:30 movie we decided on.  
"Ready to go?" Sara asked, spinning her car keys around her finger. I smiled and said yes, then I grabbed my phone and keys and locked up the house. We drive over to the theatre a few blocks over and find a place to park. We walk up to the ticket booth hand in hand, our arms slightly swinging.  
"I'll pay for us," I said smiling at Sara.  
"No, I'll pay, Tegan. I'm the one that asked you out remember?" Sara said pulling her debit card out before I could get to my cash. I scoffed and she giggled, feeling like she won a small battle.  
"Next week it's my turn to take you out on a date then," I told Sara, she gazed at me with her honey colored eyes, slightly glimmering in the dimming sunlight and began to smirk.  
"Well you would have to ask me out first, and we'll have to see what I say." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Like you would ever say no to me." I flashed her an innocent smile and she squeezed my hand tighter and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

We settled into our seats in the theater, all the way up top in the back. I have a feeling we won't really know whats happening in the movie after the first hour, but thats okay with me. Sara is the best distraction I could have asked for. We push the arm rest up and snuggle into each others sides. I lean over and give Sara another kiss and we wait for the movie previews to end. Just as I suspected, by the end of the movie we were lost. Not even after the first hour, we only lasted 45 minutes before it became a make out session. There really wasn't many people in there, but we didn't care who saw anyways.

On the short drive back to my place, we listened to the radio and rode in comfortable silence. I tell Sara to just pull into the driveway, more than likely my mom won't be back tonight. The butterflies in my stomach and chest return as we walk through my front door and up to my bedroom.  
"Did you bring any clothes to change into?" Sara shook her head "I'd rather just wear yours." She said slyly with a husky voice. It sort of turns me on to see her wearing my clothes, she's slightly smaller than me but we could probably share anything. I gave her permission to grab whatever she wanted and she asked, "Is it okay if I change in here?" Before I could answer her shirt was up and over her head, then discarded in the same place she usually leaves her clothes by the door. She peels of her tight black pants and throws my t-shirt on over her bra. Seconds later her hands find their way under the shirt, and she pops her bra off. Tonight it's not lace, but I find I like her more without a bra at all.

She finishes getting dressed and I realize I've been staring. She laughs at me and tells me not to drool. I look away sheepishly and mutter a small "Sorry" before I went to grab clothes for myself. Now I feel obligated to change in front of her as well, if she is comfortable why shouldn't I be? I reach to the hem of my shirt and pull it up over my head and toss it aside. Sara walks over takes me off guard by unbuttoning my jeans for me. She gets close to my lips with hers then turns away and finishes undressing me. She stands up straight again and I lean over to kiss her neck. She closes her eyes and throws her head back a little, and I start to push her towards the bed without even putting my clothes on.

We get to the mattress and Sara flips me over, taking charge and going after the same spot on my neck that I was kissing on hers.  
"I want you...do you want me?" Sara asked but I hesitated. I didn't want her to go to far if she wasn't sure yet.  
"Of course I want you, but I want you to be sure." I felt myself starting to soak through my panties as I spoke breathlessly. She ran her fingers across my ribs and slowly reached around to my bra strap.  
"I want to make it all about you tonight, I want you to feel good." She replied as I tried to breathe normally, but before I could her lips were on mine again and she unclasped my bra strap, leaving it loose on my chest for the moment. She ran her hands from my neck down under the straps as she let them fall down my shoulders. Within seconds I was exposed and her eyes went directly to my chest. I breathed deeply trying to keep from shaking, but my nerves were still trying to take over the situation.  
"Don't be nervous, Tegan. You're so beautiful." Sara said and I realized that I had tryed to cover my breasts with my hands. She slowly pulls my hands away leaning down to take my nipple into her mouth. Her tongue felt to good swirling around me and I arched my back. I pulled her in closer as she gently palmed my other breast with her right hand. At this point I needed to see more of Sara and reached down to pull her shirt off as well. I took in the site before me and reached up to caress her beautiful exposed chest.

**Sara POV**

Things are moving quickly but I just want to make Tegan feel good. I'm not sure I'm ready for her to fuck me yet, but I'm definitely ready to go that far with her. I trail kisses down her body, leaving little bites and red marks along the way. Tegan moans softly and contintues to scratch my head with her nails. Her back is still arching and she's bucking her hips in my direction begging for contact. Her hands move back to my chest and she runs her fingertips across my nipples making them stay hard. I think about what my next moves are going to be and realize I want to taste her. I lick and kiss her inner thighs as I slowly part her legs. I run my finger down her slit through her underwear. I push my finger in through the side and enter her and I see just how wet she already is. Her scent is intoxicating me and I bring my finger back out and place it in my mouth to savor her taste. She's so sweet and I need to taste her some more.  
"Sara, please...I want you to do it," She said under her breath, making me feel more motivated to get her to come. I start to pull down her underwear when I hear a door open and close down stairs, along with the sound of keys.  
"Tegan? Is that Sara's car in the driveway?" Tegan sighed, "Don't worry we can pick up where we left off later,"She said, hopping off the bed to run down stairs, quickly stepping into some shorts first and pulling on my shirt I wore over here.  
"Yes, sorry Mom I thought you weren't coming back tonight." I listened as I wait in her bed.

Tegan comes back up and tells me her Mom and her boyfriend were going to be staying here tonight, and make we shouldn't do anything else. I make a sad face and she kisses my forehead, pulling me into a little spoon position. I feel a little relieved, because it could be a sign to slow down. We haven't even defined our relationship yet, so I decided to do this now.  
"Tegan, what are we...I mean...what do you want to be..with me?" I asked not really knowing if I was ready for the answer. Tegan returned with a question instead.  
"Sara, will you be my girlfriend?" My heart fluttered and I spoke up immediately,"Yes, I really want to be with you, Tegan."  
I couldn't stop smiling at the end of my sentence, but I could tell she felt the same way. Tegan pulled me into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around me from behind. She smiled and looked content, finally she moved up to get off the bed grabbing my hands to bring me with her. She guided me towards the door and said, "Come on, I think I'm ready to tell my Mom about you." I squeezed her hand not knowing how this was going to go at all.

We walked downstairs, her Mom entered the kitchen at the same time we did. "Hi Sara, what are you girls up to tonight?" She asked, Tegan came forward a little grabbed my hand again for her Mom to see. "We just got home from our date at the movies," Tegan replied. Her mom looked down at our fingers laced together. "What do you mean a date, where there boys with you two?" I couldn't help but chuckle, however her Mom had a serious look on her face and I began to blush. "No, I mean _we, _Sara and I, went on a date. Mom, Sara is my girlfriend." Her Mom paused for a second and said,"Honey, you know I'm okay with whatever you choose, I just didn't want you to get pregnant." She laughed. Meanwhile her boyfriend is standing by, furrowing his brow, basically not caring either. I can't believe how easy that was.

"Goodnight girls." Her mom said as we walked back upstairs. I can't believe she didn't kick me out. Tegan really does have a cool mom, this only inspires me to bring it up at my house as well. Maybe a proper introduction as my girlfriend would officially seal the deal on my Mom knowing I'm gay. Tegan stops halfway to her room and pushes me against the wall, her hands snaking their way up my shirt and touching my bare breasts again.

"That went well, now you're officially mine." Tegan said in a sultry voice. I knew she was being playful but I couldn't help but realize that she was mine as well. It was only a week ago I decided to talk to the cute, shy girl in all my classes, and now she's done nothing but amaze me ever since. I relish in the thoughts of the upcoming school week, and how we would officially be together. I can't wait to hold her hand in the hallways and let everyone be jealous of the beautiful prize I have all to myself. We get back into her bed once we get out of the hall, and Tegan does look tired. I take the big spoon position and hold her, kissing the back of her neck. Tomorrow is Sunday and I have to work a morning shift, I fall asleep holding her, not so much anticipating the next day.

I woke up from a natural alarm inside me, and climbed out of Tegan's bed. She was sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake her. I quickly found my pants on the floor and pulled them on. I looked around for my shirt and remembered Tegan wore it to bed last night. I gather everything else and wear one of her tank tops instead. I walk over to kiss her forehead and she turns and looks at me," Where are you going?" she asked, clearly disappointed that I forgot to tell her I work morning shift today. "I have to work at 11, Baby. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." She takes me in for a hug and a kiss and tells me to have a good day at work, and that she will be waiting for me when I'm done. "I'll come pick you up after work, and we can stay at my place tonight and ride to school in the morning." She smiled sweetly at the idea and laid her head back down on the pillow. I gave her one more kiss before I walked out of her room and down the stairs. I planned on doing the same thing with my Mom as Tegan had done, I was going to let my Mom know that I have a girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4: I get so jealous

**Chapter 4**

**Sara POV**

I pull into my driveway after work with Tegan. She's been quiet the whole ride and I can tell something is bothering her. I lock up and we walk to front door where my Mom is probably waiting inside for me, it feels like I really haven't been home in days. Tegan came empty handed just as I did to her place, more than likely I have some of her clothes here already knowing our clothes sharing trend. I wanted her to feel comfortable, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to back out of telling my Mom she's my girlfriend.  
"Is something wrong, Tee? You seem...upset or unsure about something." I asked bluntly, expecting her to let me in on her thoughts.  
"Does your Mom already know...like..about you? Is this going to be harder than it was with my Mom? I mean...my Mom is pretty easy going it wasn't a big deal at all..what if she doesn't want me to stay here after we tell her?"  
Suddenly I realized how right I was about Tegan being tense. I wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, but I was definitely ready to let my Mom know I was gay. Tegan's mind seemed to be going a mile a minute though, way more concerned than I was.  
"I seriously doubt she hasn't figured me out already...but it's not something I came out to her about, so to speak." She giggled a little trying to loosen up.  
"I'm serious about us and I want everyone to know, Tee. I'm proud to show you off, she wouldn't ask you to leave. Just like your Mom said, at least I can't get you pregnant." She smiled and put her hands around my waist leaning her head against mine.  
"It's now or never, right?"

Before we walk inside I decide to be honest with Tegan about Emy, and how I was too shy to tell my Mom about her. I hoped she wouldn't be mad from withholding information like that, but then again she did already think I was experienced when we almost had sex.  
"Remember Emy, from school?" Tegan nodded,"Yea, your friend we took home a few times, what about her?" I looked at Tegan into her beautiful, glowing eyes in the streetlights, I took a breath and explained myself.  
"Well me and Emy..we dated last year, but just for like 3 months, maybe 4. I never brought her over to meet my Mom though, she wasn't the one."  
"How come you didn't tell me that before? Did you think I'd be jealous or something?" Tegan asked, looking a little hurt for just hearing this.  
"No, I just...it didn't come up, and I have zero feelings for her that way, we never even...you know, I told you I never had sex and I meant it." I felt bad for springing this on her, but aren't good relationships built on trust? Besides, she should find comfort in the fact that she will be my first, as I will be for her.  
"Are you mad, Baby? You're the one though, you mean a lot to me." I smiled at her and took her face in my hands, begging her for eye contact.  
"Look at me, Tee. Everything is okay, no more secrets, okay Babe?" She was looking me in the eye and she smiled, letting me know she was alright. "Fresh start?" She asked.  
"Yes, Beautiful, fresh start with you. Only you." She kissed me sweetly in the moonlight, then grabbed my hand and lead me towards the front door of my house.  
"Come on, I'm ready, Babe."

Inside the house I was greeted with the delightful smell of something cooking. I glanced around the foyer into the hallway, with no sight of Mom, I continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called out, my voice echoing through the house. "Upstairs, Sara, I'll be right back down I've got food on the stove."

Tegan was looking around, she had never really seen this part of my house, she only went directly up to my bedroom last time she was here. My Mom was just as OCD as I was, my house was spotless and clutter-free, with just enough furniture for a normal setting, but still somewhat empty resulting in the echo when I yell.

"I'm making your favorite, spaghetti," She paused when she came into view realizing I had a guest with me.

**Tegan POV**

"Oh, hello, I'm Sara's Mom, nice to meet you. Sara never brings any friends over." Her Mother said, clearly shocked that she was face to face with me. When I slept over, I never came downstairs to meet her Mom, but it seemed like Sara wanted it that way.

"This is Tegan, she stayed over last Tuesday, but now I want you to meet her officially." I extended my hand, trying to do everything I had seen on movies and TV shows during proper introductions. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am." I shuddered when I said Ma'am, because I realized how silly I sounded. I should calm down. Not even a second passed after that before Sara spoke again,"Tegan's not my friend she's my girlfriend." Her Mom didn't turn to look at us after she heard that. She kept cooking and asked me, "Tegan, are you staying for dinner? I made plenty."  
I nodded my head, "Yes, thank you, that would be great." I said it in a small, shy voice. I wasn't sure if she wanted to avoid the "girlfriend" topic or what, but the case seemed to be closed. I looked over at Sara and mouthed out a "What now?" without her Mom looking.

Sara bit her lip then finally said to her Mother,"Tegan's going to stay the night again, we have a History project we really should start planning, if that's okay?" Her Mom smiled, still not making eye contact, but replied,"Okay, Sweetheart, door open all night."

Shit, door open policy. How am I suppose to sneak in kisses and maybe more with the door wide open? Sara looked a little distressed as well, I knew she wanted to do the same things. Not one ounce of me believed that Sara really wanted to start the History project. We ate in silence for the most part, cleaned up after ourselves and made our way up to Sara's room. We changed our clothes and much to my surprise, Sara wanted to do homework. "Might as well, since we can't do anything we would _rather_ do." She gleamed.

We woke up the next day and got ready for school. I wore some jeans and striped shirt I found in Sara's closet. Sara checked her bathroom for a brand new toothbrush she had tucked away, buy one get one perhaps? "Just keep it here for the nights you stay with me." She smiled, clearly liking the fact that we alternate houses. We went to a drive-thru on the way to school and quickly ate in the car. The school parking lot was already packed but we were still lucky enough to get a spot. Walking towards the front entrance, Sara reached over to hold my hand. It made me smile, but I still felt nervous being out in the open. I thought less about it, and more about how proud I was to be with Sara. She was so beautiful to me and I didn't care what anyone thought. I could tell she felt the same way because when we got to our lockers, she pushed me softly against it, and kissed me for everyone to see. I'm going to fall in love with this girl.

**Sara POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Tegan after I kissed her. She was smiling so I knew she was okay, but I wanted to hear her say yes. I didn't want to over-step any boundaries while in public, I'm not sure if she's ready to be "out". She opens her locker, grabbing her books and looking back at me. My worries subside when Tegan shuts her locker and holds my hand once more, and pecks me on the lips lightly. "Yes, I'm with you, of course I'm okay." I melted a little, feeling relieved about her new found confidence. I'm really loving this new Tegan, out of her shell and hardly shy about anything anymore.

The day went by kind of slow, we were mainly just waiting for our last class, History. We wanted to make sure we could claim each other as partners and get this project started and out of the way. It's been amazing how inspired I am to complete school work this year, probably because I know it benefits Tegan as well. If we work together all year we'll be top of the class in no time. The late bell rang and me and Tegan take our usual seats in History. A sign up sheet was passed around for us to sign our names next to who we were partnered with. Tegan wrote my name and hers in the corresponding spaces on the page. A second paper was passed around indicating the requirements of our project.

We started planning what we were going to do, but then we lost track and started talking about nothing History related. "I want to take you somewhere after school. Somewhere special, to me at least." I wanted Tegan to know a certain part of me that I hadn't yet shared with her, or really many other people. As class came to an end we packed up our things and went straight to my car.

"Where are we going though? Don't you have to work tonight, it's Monday?" Tegan said in over excitement. She was more than likely thinking that maybe I was off tonight, but I'm not.

"Yeah, I do work tonight, but not until 6. It's only just barely 3 now, we still have time to play." I flashed her a smile as I turned down the street in which I was taking her.

"This is our old elementary school, are we even allowed to be here?" Tegan asked, giggling. I assured her we would be Okay, the elementary school doesn't let out for another half and hour so we wouldn't be around any kids.

"Why is this such a special place to you though, Sara?" We get out of the car and walk towards the gate, opening it to go inside the playground.

"When we went here, after school let out I would walk over here with the other kids and wait for my Dad to pick me up. He would always let me stay and play for an hour or so after he got there. He used to push me on the swings or help me get across the monkey bars."

"You've never told me about your Dad before. I always just thought he lived somewhere else." Tegan said. This part is true of course, but I decide to talk to her about it.

"Well, technically you are right about that. One day I was out here just like always waiting for my Dad, he told me he would be back to pick me up at the same time after school." Tegan was quiet and waited for me to continue,"So I knew something was wrong when my Grandma showed up to get me. She didn't even let me stay and play for a little while. I got back to my Grandma's house and no one told me anything until the next morning, that my Dad had a massive heart attack and died at home." Tegan's eyes got huge and started to glisten. She didn't expect my story to go that direction. "Oh my gosh, Sara..I.." I put my finger to her lips so she wouldn't have to say anymore. I kissed her and continued.

"That's why we live in our house now, me and my Mom, because she couldn't stay there. Family and friends went in and packed up what needed to go to storage, and me and my Mom moved in with my Grandma until the house was sold. I'm okay now, of course. I accept it but coming here doesn't remind me of that day when he didn't show up, but it reminds me of all the times he did."

Tegan was about to cry, so I comforted her and told her it was okay, I just needed to share something deep with her. I felt really good afterwards. I kissed her cheek, then moved to her lips and said,"Come on, let me swing you until the kids come running out here and take our play time away." She sniffled a little then hopped on the swing. I've never felt so close to anyone else, other than my Dad. It feels good to have Tegan in my life, and I really feel like she's going to be by my side for a long time to come.


	5. Chapter 5: I was meant for you

**Chapter 5**

**Tegan POV**

"Ugh...writers block," I thought out loud, I had been strumming the same chords all day trying to finish a song. The sounds were coming to my fingers, but the words weren't flowing from my mind onto the paper as freely. I decided just to practice the chord progression instead, careful to at least remember the medley. I often sit here like this while Sara is at work, looking for some way to pass the time until she comes to get me. We've been together for a month now and I still crave her touch even if she's only gone a few hours to work. I had thought about getting a job myself, but then I realized there's a chance we will have opposite schedules and never see each other. I couldn't risk that, I'd wait up all night for Sara.

I received a phone call from Sara while she was on her break. I practically ran to my phone when I heard her ringtone.  
"Hello?" I said, like I didn't know it was her or something.  
"Hey Tee, I'm coming over now. Work is dead tonight so I took early out. I'll take a shower really quick then we'll go get something to eat, does that sound good?" Sara asked. Damn, am I glad she's off already, the boredom was killing me.  
"Yeah Babe sounds good, I'll get ready now." I told her. Truth being, I've been ready all day to go anywhere but here.  
"Okay, see you in 15." We said goodbye and hung up. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to at least clean up my room before she got here. I can tell she wants to clean it herself sometimes, but holds back. Her OCD is adorable, so I enjoy provoking it.

I walk outside when I see her pull up and throw my arms around her as soon as she steps out of the car. "Well, someone's glad I'm home." Sara joked when I started planting kisses on her lips. "Hmm...home, that's cute." I said when she referred to my house that way. I suppose she feels more comfortable here. My Mom has been very accepting of our relationship, whereas Sara's Mom doesn't acknowlege it at all. Not that she has a problem with us, she just doesn't want to talk about it.

My Mom has even given Sara her own side of the driveway for her car. I bet she wouldn't even notice if she moved all her things over here since most of it's here already. I didn't care, Sara was turning 18 in 5 months and she's saving up for an apartment until then. I'm excited because I know she will ask me to move in with her, that way we can do what we want when we want. Sara and I still haven't had sex, I told her I wanted to wait now. I want it to be special, unplanned with no interuptions.

Sara finishes up her shower while I change my shirt last minute. She comes back to my room with just a towel on and starts to look through the closet for something to wear. I watched her closely, loving what I could see and wishing I could see more.  
"If I drop this towel right now, would you be able to resist me?" Sara said seductively. I felt my clit throb when she asked me and the answer is no, if she wanted me right now I would be 100% ready. Forget waiting, besides it's her I wanted to wait for and make sure she's ready, not me. She is way to tempting not to be ready.

"Baby don't tease me, you know what I want." I said with a slight smirk, wanting to lick and suck every part of her until she screamed my name in pleasure. Sara walked over to the lights and turned them off, my sheets covering my windows were allowing no light in either. She reached over and turned on the Christmas lights that we found and hung up and made her way over to where I was propped up on the bed. My mouth watered as she slowly reached up for her towel, placing one knee onto the mattress where I can almost get a perfect view of her sweet mound.  
"I want it too, tell me what you want to do to me." My panties were soaked by the time she asked that. Where do I start?

"Well first, I would...take this towel off of you," I reached up and grabbed the towel and pulled it off slow, trying to tease myself mostly. Sara was biting her lip as it fell and I gasped at how beautiful she was completely naked. I ran both my hands up her stomach towards her breasts.

"Then I would...pull you closer and lay you down..."I kissed her ribs as my hands continued to massage her chest gently. Sara's back started to arch and the scent of her arousal was driving me insane. I guide one of my hands down lower, cupping her mound as she bucked her hips into my palm.

"Next, I would take my hand and touch you, I want to feel how wet I make you.." My words trailed off and I took my finger and rubbed a circle around her clit, feeling it pulsate under my touch. I felt my own clit jump a little and I squeezed my legs together to enjoy the pressure.  
I remove my hand, I began kissing Sara and I run my tongue on her lips until she opens her mouth for our tongues to meet. She kissed me like she never had before, it was full of lust and desire. I break the kiss to move my mouth down to her chest, sucking her nipple and biting softly. I pay the same attention to the other side and Sara reaches her hand towards my shirt, lifting up.  
"I want all this off, everything." I did as she said and I stood up by the bed, her eyes watching me as she licks her lips. I strip off my shirt and jeans, leaving just my bra and underwear on. Sara jumps up impatiently and unhooks my bra, kissing her way down my neck and onto my chest. I throw my head back and she dips her hand into my underwear.  
"You're wet for me too, aren't you Baby," Sara notices. I nod my head and she continues to rub up and down my slit.

"Take them off," Sara whispered, as she attacked my lips again with hers. I pulled them down as Sara crawled back on the bed. I climb on top of her, letting our legs go between each others. I use my leg to grind up on her and she does the same for me. She keeps up with my movements, and then I move away and kiss her inner thighs. I lick all the way to her center and place a kiss on her clit. I look up at her through my hair and she looks into my eyes letting me know to continue.

**Sara POV**

Tegan runs her tongue up my slit and slowly circles around my clit. I move my hips closer to her and she runs her tongue back down, pushing it inside me. I move my hips faster with her movements helping her tongue go in and out of me. I hear Tegan making moaning sounds as she laps up my juices and sucks on my folds. I grab her hair and pull hard, not hard enough to hurt her, but I can tell she likes it because she picks up speed. I'm starting to feel like I'm getting close already, so much pent up over the last few weeks.

I pull her face into me and she starts to suck my clit, she brings her hand up and places two fingers at my opening and gently pushes in. She pumps in and out slow at first, then picking up speed. She curls her fingers up slightly and finds my spot. I moan out loud and she keeps pumping faster, flicking her tongue on my clit between sucking.

"Tegan...I'm going to come..don't stop.." I say, out of breath. She takes my word for it and keeps her pace. Before I know it I'm convulsing, pulling at her hair again and moaning her name. I came and she stayed down to clean it up, savoring my taste. When she finished she kissed me, letting me get a small taste as well. We both lay there, breathing hard and I roll over to place my head on her stomach.

"Maybe...we should just order in tonight." I suggest. It's almost as if I never took a shower at all now. I just want to lay here with Tegan and hold her all night long. She curls her fingers around my hair and replies," Okay, but let's go take a shower first." She leads me out of the room towards the shower without even covering ourselves. No ones home anyway, so we make our way to the bathroom and Tegan starts the water. She steps in a takes my hand to pull me in after her. The presses her lips against mine, kissing me hard and scratching her nails down my back.

"You're not a virgin anymore, are you mine now?" Tegan asked while kissing along my jawline.

"Yes I'm yours, I'm always yours." I replied, bringing my hand down to her core and rubbing her clit with two fingers."Can I have you now?" She moaned as I continued to move my fingers all around her. I sink my teeth into her neck, making sure I leave marks to admire in the morning. I ease my fingers inside her and pump in and out. Her back was arching and her hands were squeezing my waist.

"Sara, please.." Tegan begs pulling me down lower. I kneel and lick all the way up her slit and gently suck her clit. I love her taste and I eat her like it's the best thing I've ever had. I run my tongue down to her opening and slide in, moving around inside her walls. She moves her hips to push me in further and I let her ride my face. I move my tongue back up to lick her clit again. Tegan's legs begin to shake and I put two fingers back inside her.I suck on her folds while I move my fingers in and out. I feel her walls clenching and I pick up speed with my tongue and my fingers. She finally comes and I feel the warmth run down my fingers.

I Kiss Tegan, just as she kissed me, to let her taste herself. She moaned into my mouth and I let her go so we could finish up the actual showering part. We head back to her room get ready to lay down. It's saturday night so I have the early shift in the morning. We quickly ordered some Chinese food, which was at the door in 20 minutes. Advantage of living around the corner I suppose. We finished eating and I ran the rest of the food down stairs to put in the fridge.

I get back upstairs and see Tegan snuggled into the covers, eyes shut. I get closer to the bed and I see her peek at me then close her eyes quick, giggling.  
"You're so cute. I knew you weren't asleep that fast." And in that moment I looked into her eyes and felt something inside me take over.

"Tegan, I love you." I almost couldn't remember saying it after I said it. It flowed out without forewarning, but I knew I meant those three words.  
Tegan looked at me sort of off guard at first, my stomach was doing backflips while I waited to hear that she isn't there yet in this relationship.  
"I love you too, Baby." Tegan said, and nuzzled into my neck. Relief fills my thoughts, I don't know why I always think she's going to reject me somehow. I'm comforted by her love and I can't wait to wake up next to her and tell her I love her again and again, the best part will be hearing it back.


	6. Chapter 6: When I think of you

_**Please Review :)**_

**Chapter 6**

**Sara POV**

It's a week before Halloween and Tegan is sprawled out on the couch in my living room. We had plans to go to a party later on tonight when I got back from work, but Tegan was feeling sick all day. I brought her back to my house and called out from my shift tonight to take care of her. As we lay here downstairs, flipping through channels, I feel like this is going to be an uneventful night. I lean over and kiss Tegan's forehead, and she appears to be burning up.

"Baby, why didn't say you were getting a fever? I have medicine upstairs, I'll be right back." Tegan just closed her eyes and I felt really bad for her, but at the same time I hoped I wouldn't catch a fever too. Then who would help us? My Mom? Yeah, right, She'll go straight to her room and shut the door when she gets home. I only come home to grab clothes usually. As long as my grades stay as good as they have been, my Mom doesn't mind that I stay at Tegan's house a lot. She only initiates conversation when it's about school, other than that she keeps her distance. I wonder if she's uncomfortable around me or something, can't she see I'm happy and in love with a great girl who loves me back? The awkward at my house isn't worth the headache and I hate bringing Tegan here when my Mom is home, because I don't want her to feel like my Mom doesn't like her.

"Sara!" I hear Tegan's yell echo while I'm looking for medicine.

"I'm coming now, Babe." I yelled downstairs, but when I got to the staircase Tegan was making her way up.

"I want to lay in your room, I feel really dizzy and hot." I take her hand and help her into my room and onto the bed, turning the covers down in the process. Once she was in the bed I pulled the covers over her and she tried to kick them back off. "I'm too hot, turn the fan on please." I turned the ceiling fan on for Tegan and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"You should cover up anyway, it's better to sweat the fever out." I assured her, and pulled only the sheet onto her body. I handed her the medicine and walked back out of the room to get her a glass of water in the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I hear my Mom's keys in the front door. "_Great_." I mumble, wondering if she's in a good mood or a bad mood tonight. I finish getting the water and my Mom walks to the kitchen meeting me.

"Hi Sweetie, off tonight?" She asked, seemingly in good spirits. I glance over and smile, not really wanting to tell her I called out.

"Yes, well...no, I called out today, but Tegan is sick so I'm taking care of her upstairs, she has a fever or something, maybe the flu. We'll probably sleep here tonight, I don't want to make her move." I rambled to my Mom before I turned around to walk back to the stairwell.

"Sara, what do you mean you called out? That's irresponsible, Tegan is 17 and needs to take care of herself, you can't be making silly excuses to skip work and stay with your friend." I clenched my fists and turned around, "Mom, please. Don't. I'm 17 too and can make my own decisions. And please stop calling her my friend, she's my girlfriend and I love her. If she's sick, I'm going to stay with her. I'd quit my stupid job for her if I had too." I tried to keep my voice down so Tegan didn't hear, but I'm not sure if I'm succeeding. I heard my Mom let out a sigh and then speak again, "Sara, I'm sorry...I'm still adjusting to...this. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I'll make Tegan some soup, I'll call you back down when it's ready to bring to her, okay Honey?"

This was surprising, maybe she just felt bad for Tegan or maybe she wants to mend her relationship with me. I wasn't sure but I quickly accepted the offer because I wanted Tegan to get something in her stomach.

"Thanks, Mom, that would be great. I'm going to check on her now though and see if she needs anything else." I said while making my way up to my sick girlfriend. Seeing my sweet Tegan like this hurts my heart and I wish she was well so I could take her out or something. I walk into my room with the glass of water and sit on the bed next to her again, she grabs my hand and squeezes tight. She gives me a smile regardless of how bad she feels. I know she appreciates my care, and I know she realizes I just had an argument with my Mom.

"Is everything okay, Sara?" She asked me quietly."Do you want to go back to my house, Babe?"

"Let's just stay here, you're already settled in and I want you to sleep this out. My Mom is making you some soup, I need you to try and get something in your stomach, I think you'll feel a little better." Tegan nodded her head a little and rolled onto her side.

"Tell her I said thank you, I could really go for some soup," She replied, and I kissed her on the cheek and pulled the sheets back over her.

"Okay, and stop pulling these sheets off before I cover you up with a bunch of blankets!" I laughed and rubbed her back for another 10 minutes, waiting. She let out a yawn and I heard my Mom call me back downstairs. I run down to grab the soup, remembering to thank her for it on behalf of Tegan.

"Tegan said thanks, Mom. For the soup, I hope it helps her out." My Mom smiled back and told me that she hopes it helps her out too. "If anything, at least she'll fall asleep sooner if she eats." She returned.

"I'll see you in the morning, Mom, I'm going to go lay down with my girl. Door open, I promise." I giggled, hoping a joke would comfort my Mom. She smiled and said Goodnight and I brought the soup up to Tegan. She was waiting for me, and texting on her phone.

"Here's your soup, do you want me to help you sit up a little?" I asked, not sure if she had a full body ache along with the fever.

"Yeah Babe, thanks." I helped her up and gave her the bowl of soup, which she ate pretty fast to my surprise. She probably hasn't eaten all day. Not that I can rememeber, at least. I set the bowl aside and got up to find a change of clothes for Tegan. I find a t-shirt and sleep pants that hopefully would be comfortable to her. I ask her to stay sitting up so I can help her change. I pulled her shirt over her head to replace it with mine and I asked her first,"Bra on or off tonight?" Not trying to sexualize the situation, Tegan said,"Take it off me, I'm too hot to wear it."

"Yes, that's true in more ways than one," I said while I unhooked the bra and let it slide off her shoulders. Of course I can't help but stare at them for a quick second, then I return to dressing her and get the new shirt over her head. I move to her jeans and unbutton them, pulling them down her legs as I ask, "Panties off or on tonight?" At that point I was only playing with her and trying to make her laugh, but she said, "Off, and why don't you stay down there for a little while before you dress me." Tegan said, sort of winking. I really liked the idea and felt like there was no chance my Mom would walk up here.

"You're feeling sick, are you sure you want to have sex right now?" I questioned and she made a pouty face.

"Maybe I just need your tongue to help me feel better, we don't need to get rough." I couldn't resist at this point and climbed on the bed between Tegan's legs, slowly and softly pulling her panties off. I threw them to the side with her other clothes, and kissed her gently up her thigh all the way to her sweet spot, taking my time. I spread her legs slightly, just enough for me to get closer and I start by licking her all the way up to her swollen clit. She's already dripping wet, probably just from me undressing her in the first place. I circle my tongue all around her and she moans, running her fingers through my hair. I look up at her and she has her eyes closed, but she looks like she's enjoying my mouth on her.

"That feels so good, Baby." She remarked, now lightly panting. She moves her pussy closer to my face to tell me she wants me in deeper, and I thrust my tongue inside her as she helps me go in an out. I still keep an eye on my door, making sure my Mom doesn't catch us. Door open policy doesn't mean eat your girlfriend out and hope for the best. I take my thoughts back to Tegan and work on getting an orgasm out of her. I lick and suck her clit soft and sweetly, trying not to be rough in any way. I move down and suck on her folds, careful to collect all of her juices in my mouth. She squirms around a little when I lick her most sensitive spots and I try to speed up my movements as I feel her coming closer.

"Ohh..Sara...I'm going to...come.." She lets out and I reach up to lace my fingers with hers. Her body begins to tremble and her legs shake by my face as she starts to reach her climax. I look up to watch her for when she comes, feeling myself about to come as well without even being touched. I move my other hand down into my pants and stroke my own clit while I finish licking Tegan, and I can tell I'm only going to last a second. I circle around both of us at the same time and suddenly Tegan let's out a quiet moan, letting me know she's there.

"Baby..ohh..Oh my god.." She whispers as she convulses in pleasure. I taste her orgasm sending me into mine next. The site of Tegan's glistening core in front of me is enough to try for another, but I really just want her to rest now that she's been satisfied. I lay up next to her and ask her if she feels okay.

"Are you better now, do you think you'll be able to get some rest?" I teased and she smiled back,"I do feel better, it must be 24 hour bug or something, either that or you just helped me sweat it out faster." We laughed, but I was glad she wasn't feeling like it was the flu. That could have lasted all week.

"I love you so much, Sara." Tegan said cuddling into my side."You're the best girlfriend ever and I'm so lucky to have you."

I grinned and hugged her close, she makes my heart skip a beat still when I hear her say "I love you" and I return the words back to her," I love you too, Baby. More than you know. I'm lucky to have you too, always."

**Tegan POV**

It's been a couple days and I feel completely well again. Having the shivers and aches all night was enough and I couldn't imagine how miserable I'd be if it was the flu like I had thought. Sara has been amazing during my recovery, I stayed home from school Thursday to make sure I'd be up to par for Friday. Sara brought home my assignments from Thursday and sat up with me to help me finish and not fall behind. She's going to work tonight, leaving me to entertain myself at my house. We decided she would stay at her house tonight and I'd stay at mine, not because we needed the space but more or less we needed a reason to actually miss each other. I don't want her to get burnt out on seeing me 24/7, I couldn't bear the thought of her losing interest in me and wanting to break up.

I rummage through the kitchen for anything to cook, I'm really getting my appetite back. I find a box of Mac and cheese and decide that it would be easy enough to pursue. I stop when I hear a knock at the door and wonder who would just come over besides Sara. I know she's at work so I move quickly to the side window to peek out before opening. I was relieved when I recognized the person, but then confused as to why Sara's Mom was at my door. I opened it, greeting her warmly and hoping nothing was wrong with Sara.

"Hi Tegan...how are you?" She asked politely. Still confused, I opened the door and gestured for her to come inside.

"I'm doing well...but...is everything okay? I thought Sara was at work, did she tell you she'd be here?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, no, Sara's fine, she's at work yes. I...I came to talk to you Tegan...I felt like I maybe owed you an apology for how I've been acting." I felt better knowing that my Love was okay and safe at work, but a little sad now remembering I wouldn't be with her all night.

I walked with Sara's Mom to my couch and she began to speak again, "I'll only be a minute, I have to get back to my office for an appointment in 15 minutes," I nodded and said "Okay", she sighed and explained her need to apologize.

"I just wanted to come say sorry for not being so accepting, but the other night when you were sick, Sara told me she loved you. It's been on my mind ever since, she hasn't said she loved anyone, including me, since...her father passed away. I think you're a great influence on her, Tegan. She's a different person and I'm opening my eyes up to see it now. I'm sorry for not being more supportive, but I will be there for both of you from now on. You're a sweet girl, and thank you for loving my daughter." I was beginning to tear up, Sara's Mom made me feel a lot better knowing she approves.

"Another thing, Tegan. Don't tell Sara I came over, she would have a fit." She laughed and I agreed to keep our meeting a secret. "I have to go now, you're always welcome over at our place, remember that." I smiled as she walked out the front entrance and after waving goodbye I closed up and re-locked the door. Waiting for tomorrow begins again, and I look at the clock to see it's just barely past 4:30. I remembered the food I was going to make and headed over to the kitchen.

I awoke the next day to my otherwise empty bed and realized Sara didn't even call me last night after work. I did pass out at some point, sort of early, so I checked my phone to see if I just missed her call. No missed calls though, or texts. I felt a little sad and lonely, missing my girlfriend and needing her arms around me. Then a swarm of thoughts crowded my head back to the reason we decided to sleep separately, maybe she was already getting sick of me. I suppose it's not fair to assume things without asking, but curiosity got the better of me and I called her anyway.I scrolled to her name in recent call history and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Sara said sounding groggy, or is she mad? Maybe I'm bothering her?

"Babe? I...miss you..why didn't you call me last night?" I asked, sounding way to clingy even to myself. I got nervous and started to wish I'd waited to call her later.

"Why didn't I call you? Baby, you said you wanted to stay alone last night...I thought that meant don't call either? I don't understand what you want to do, we could have just stayed together and been fine." Okay, now I can tell she's irritated. "I'm up now, I'll be there in a half an hour, okay?" I felt little tears form in my eyes from making her feel annoyed. I sniffled and she heard it, even though I was trying to hide it.

"Ugh...Tee, Baby, don't cry. Look I'm sorry and I'll be there with you in 30 minutes. I love you. You know that." Sara said, realizing she was making me upset when I'd clearly already made myself upset in the first place.

"I love you...I'll leave the front door unlocked," I stammered out, trying to pull myself together.

I get up and take a quick 10 minute shower and get dressed. I decide to dry and straighten out my hair to pass the rest of the time by until she got here. I heard the front door open and close and Sara went directly upstairs to my room looking for me.

"Babe?" She called out. "I"m doing my hair in the bathroom." I said, waiting for her to come find me.

"Hey, Oh, look at my pretty girl. I love when you straighten your hair out." Sara said smiling at me. This is her way of making it up to me for not calling. I like it though, I can't complain and I'm just glad she's here with me. When I was done she reached up and grabbed the straightener, setting it down on the counter and turning it off. She put her hands on either side of my face and drew me in for a kiss. It was an "I'm sorry" kiss. I could tell because she was trying to be romantic about it, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love you, Baby. I missed you last night, I had to sleep all alone." Sara remarked making a pouting face at me. She was being so cute that I couldn't even pretend to be angry for any reason. This whole mess was my fault anyway. I think.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I made you mad on the phone. Sorry I woke you up too." I said with remorse. I never thought that maybe she was extra tired because she couldn't get to sleep last night, after all she was used to sleeping with me every night.

"Let's go do something today, want to go shopping in town? I want to buy you something nice." I can't turn down an outing, I've been in the house too long.

"We should have misunderstandings more often if it means I get gifts." I say leaning over to kiss her. I like when Sara's sweet side comes out, she grabs me by the hand and we get ready to walk out the door. I lock up when were on the outside of my house and she opens the door for me to her car.

"You look so beautiful today." Sara whispers in my ear as I climb into the car. I kiss her once more and she shuts the door, making her way to the driver side. We drive into town and park near the front. I looked around at exactly where we were and wondered what Sara was up too. Mostly jewelry stores on this side, I can't imagine that being where she's taking me. We hold hands up to the sidewalk and pass by the first two stores, Sara guides me into the third one along the way. It _is_ a jewelry store. I can't let Sara spend this much money on me, I would have been happy with a new pair of inexpensive shoes and some lunch.

"Sara, what are you up too. Are you trying to buy me a diamond ring or something already?" I asked in a jokingly manner.  
She smiled at me and laughed, "No, let's wait until we're at least 18 to get engaged."

"Hah. Is that a promise that one day we'll get married?" I replied, but she turned to me and said, "That's why we're here, I want to buy you a promise ring. I want to let you pick it out though." A promise ring? I love Sara so much, every time I think we're losing touch with each other, she senses it and covers up all my worries with her surprises.

"Really, Babe!? Okay, but show me the ones you like too." I was excited to receive such a precious gift from the girl I'm in love with, it feels like the beginning of our relationship again when she does things like this.

"I like this one," I said as I pointed to a display case sometime later. Sara looked in and said, "What about one like that, but in gold?"  
She asked, clearly trying to spoil me when I was attempting to keep money in her bank account.

"Babe, don't get crazy, you don't have to spend a hundred bucks on me or anything." I said giggling, I did love the ring she pointed out though.

"That's good, because I was thinking of spending at least two hundred." Sara said with a smirk, signaling to the guy behind the counter which one she wanted me to try on. It was beautiful and had my birthstone in it. "We'll take this one." Sara told the man," No! Sara, it's beautiful but I can't let you spend two hundred dollars." Sara grabbed my waist lovingly and told the man to continue the transaction, she pulled me closer and whispered, " I love you so much, and I really want you to have this." I nodded my head and hugged her, she kissed me on the cheek and went over to the register to pay.

We left the jewelry store and I admired my new ring from Sara on my finger. She took my hand up to her face and kissed me lightly across my fingers and looked at me, her eyes beautiful and reflecting in the sun. "Now, whenever you feel like something is wrong between us, look at this and remember I love you and promise that I'm yours. Always."

We walked around the stores until we got to the restaurants. "Now, you have to let me buy lunch." I said, knowing I had at least a twenty dollar bill on me. "Nope." Sara said, still trying to spoil me. "Today is all about you, Tee."


	7. Chapter 7: I lose my focus

**Chapter 7**

**Sara POV**

I hear the bell ring from the courtyard. I'm off in the distance trying to fit in a quick cigarette before I go to Tegan's house. She hates that I smoke, so what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I came to school alone today because Tegan decided to sleep through her alarm again, I'm really getting sick of it. She uses the snow and cold in general as an excuse to stay in bed, but yet when I get home from school her room and upstairs area is spotless and at least a three-course meal is in the kitchen ready for me. I didn't even know she knew how to cook. For some reason she's playing house, but I can now imagine why she would want to skip school twice a week to do so. Tegan knows that in less than a month I turn 18 and I'll be moving into an apartment with her, but why she feels the need to prove to me she's worth it is unnerving. I want Tegan to be my wife one day, maybe not one day too soon though because she'll still be 17 for four more months, but she's getting it in her head way too strong. She is without a doubt the love of my life, and she should already know she's worth it. However it's been clear since the beginning that I wasn't going to be the house wife in our relationship, I decide to suck it up and appreciate everything she does.

Driving "home" I think about what's instore for me today. My mind wraps around the memories of last week when she skipped school, I came home to her all made up and in a sexy black dress. It was tight to her skin, as if it was painted on her. I had no idea she even owned a dress, but at that moment I was wishing that I had found it in her closet sooner.

"Do you like my dress?" I remembered Tegan asking me, as she fed me her home cooked meal.

"I love your dress, Baby. How come I haven't seen it yet?" Tegan blushed a little and twirled her hair between two fingers. I haven't seen her this shy in months.

"Wouldn't you rather see it on the floor?" She snapped out of the innocent act and I got up from the table and did a double take as I cleared my plates. Seduction.

Tegan grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to her, looking me in the eyes with desire. "Make love to me?" Tegan pleaded.

So I did as she asked, it was worth it to have to do her's and my homework in the middle of the night last minute. I couldn't let her drop out of school though, this has to stop somewhere. Even though it's been amazing. I pull into the driveway and gather my books and folders to head inside. I go to open the door and it's still locked._ "Ugh, really Tee?"_ I mumbled to myself, reaching over to ring the doorbell. Moments later I hear her running inside down the stairs and into the foyer. Tegan messes with the locks undoing the main lock and the dead bolt, what was she locking up for? Doesn't she know I'm home at the same time everyday? I shake my head and lean in for a kiss when I see her face. "Sara, did you smoke cigarettes today?" Tegan asked me, and I realized I forgot to chew some gum to hide it from her. "Yeah, sorry Baby. I was...I have no excuse actually." She grabs some of my books and sets them down on the table by the door, reaching for me like she hasn't seen me in days. I see her promise ring shining in the light, so beautiful on her. I still love looking at it on her finger, knowing she's mine.

"What am I eating today?" I asked anticipating another meal. Tegan bit her lip and walked closer. She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Babe, I didn't cook anything yet, but I sort of have a surprise for us...upstairs." She was in a sexy mood again, and I looked her over noticing her tight white shirt and black bra exposed underneath. She was wearing really short black shorts that made her ass look amazing, they must be cheerleader shorts or something sporty . I couldn't wait to get my hands on her, but I already knew she had other plans. Within a second her lips were on mine and her hands we all over my body. I felt my shirt getting pulled upwards and Tegan moaned a little as she tried to undress me. She backed me up towards the couch and got me down to my bra, she reached back to unclasp it and I realized how awkward this would be if her Mom came home.

"Tegan, stop, let's go see the surprise upstairs, we can't do this down here," I tried to get up and Tegan must of realized I was right. She took my hand and almost ran upstairs to her room, once we were in there my bra was gone and she was working on my jeans next. She skillfully unbuttoned them with one hand and yanked them down before I could even get to our bed.

"Ohh, I like when you play rough with me, Tee." I said smirking at her and biting my lip. She got me completely naked and left me on the bed to rummage through some drawers. She returned seconds later with a strap on and a nervous look on her face.

"Whoa, where...how did you get that? We're only using that on you. Surprise." I exclaimed, really wondering where she got that.

"Apparently at this place I ordered from online, they don't have to know if you're 18 or not...surprise, Babe." Tegan smiled,"I want to use it on you, I promise I'll go slow." By this time I was preparing myself to have a huge cock thrust into me, I decided to trust Tegan though.

"Umm, okay, well, I've never had more than your fingers inside me so please be nice." I half joked, but inside I was freaking out. I watched Tegan strip her clothes off and step into the harness with the seven or so inch cock attached. I laid back on the bed and she crawled on top of me and kissed me deeply to try and soothe my nerves. I kissed her back running my tongue around hers while my hands massaged her breasts, then she grabbed the cock and began to run it up and down my slit to get it wet before sliding in.

"Ready, Baby?" She asked between kisses, "You're so wet for me, Sara." Tegan noticed that I was seemingly turned on and pressed the phallus against my entrance slowly making her way inside. I winced a little in the beginning, but the further she got the more turned on I was and wanted it.

I grabbed hold on Tegan's sides as she pumped in and out, only about 3 inches were inside me so far and I think she was afraid to hurt me. "Go in more, I need you in deeper.." I mumbled and she moved back to hold my knees for grip and eased in further going in and out.

"Mmm, Tee...that feels good." Mostly true, though I was sure I'd be in pain tomorrow. I feel her all the way inside me and I moan at this new pleasure I'm recieving, I also can't help but imagine myself wearing it and bending Tegan over after this. Her movements got faster and her hands had moved down to my thighs with a death grip. She was pounding me and I reached up to stroke her face with my hands, and she reciprocated by leaning down to take my tongue back into her mouth.

"Do you want to get on top?" Tegan asked and I figured I would give it a shot. She pulled out of me and rolled onto her back allowing me to ease down onto the cock on my own. She placed her hands on my hips to help me move up and down and I was in a state of pure ecstacy. Who knew we would get to the point where we were using sex toys, I always explored the idea but was too shy to ask Tegan. I'm glad she's a step ahead sometimes.

"I want you to come, Baby. Come for me." I hear her whisper and I pick up speed. I lean forward a little to touch her chest and at the same time she reaches her hand to my clit, making circles around it to help me along. I feel my orgasm coming quick and I look down at Tegan while I brace myself for it. I like her to make eye contact with me when I come. She looks me in the eyes and at this point I'm ready to blow and I feel my body shake. I came hard and it gathered in a small puddle on Tegan's lap. I pull myself off the cock and lay to the side of her, and she gets up to move between my legs to clean up my mess.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet," She said as she licked up all my juices. She licked and kissed my still sensitive clit a little before returning to my face to let me sample her hard work. I kissed her with passion and lust and slid my hands down to where the harness began in attempts to remove it from her body.

"My turn, bend over the side of the desk." I said to Tegan. Even though I'm extremely sore I have at least until the morning before I won't be able to walk or sit normally. I slide the harness up onto myself and Tegan obeys and walks across the room to the desk. She places her hands on either side and leans forward for me and I take my hand and feel for how wet she is. I find she's ready and I move the cock around her to lube it up before entering, just as she had.

"I'll be gentle, if you want me too." I said to Tegan but she looked back and said, "I want you to fuck me hard, I don't care if it hurts." I take that as a hint to just get inside her and let the rest happen on it's own. I ease in and she moves her ass back towards me to fill herself deeper with the cock. She let's out a small yelp but appears to be enjoying it overall. I slam into her repeatedly and she mirrors my actions by continuing to back her ass into the cock. Sweat begins to pour off me as time goes on, but seeing her like this is making me feel like coming again. The cock bounces back each time putting pressure on my clit which encourages me to keep going. Tegan reaches her arm above her head to put her hand in my hair. I lean my head against her back letting her tug at my hair gently and I continue to thrust into her.

"I'm close...I'm gonna...I'm there..." Tegan panted as a rush of liquid ran down her legs. "Holy shit." I exclaimed and got ready to come down my own legs. She was still leaned over catching her breath and enjoying her orgasm. I reached my second one tonight and I pulled out of her to regain my own composure. Tegan threw her arms around my neck to kiss me hard again and helped me get the strap on off. We ran down the hallway to the bathroom in desperate need of a shower. We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed for the night.

"What do you want to eat now? I still need to make you something for dinner." Tegan asked, resuming her pretend house wife duties.

**Tegan POV**

Sara and I just had the most amazing sex yet. I knew she would like my surprise. I went down into the kitchen to cook some food for her and she followed me, hopping up on the counter, obviously not yet feeling the full pain yet, to watch.

"Why don't we just cook something together, you don't have to feel like you're my wife already." Sara said with a giggle.

"No, but I want to be one day so this makes me feel happy. When we move to the apartment I'm going to take care of you and cook and clean every day. You're going to be working a lot more and I think you deserve the best." I told Sara, hoping she would understand my feelings.

"Baby, you already are the best and I appreciate everything you have been doing, but you need to know that if you don't quit skipping school you won't be staying with me. I can't let you lose focus on what needs to be done first. I know you want to be with me and I want to be with you, but you have to graduate. We'll be seniors in like 6 months and you will have the whole summer in between to play house with me." Sara was serious about me getting through school, and I know a piece of her only cares to keep our parents off our backs. The more supportive they will be if we keep on the right track. Thankfully, my Mom hasn't noticed the days I don't go to school since she leaves for work super early, and hopefully Sara won't tell her either.

"I know, but...I just wish we were done already. I wish we were graduated and living in our own place together." I sighed, maybe dwelling to hard on the impending future. Sara hopped down off the counter and placed her hands on my waist, leaning her forehead against mine.

"You need to slow down, Baby. I'm not going anywhere between now and then. We can handle one more year of just being teenagers and then I promise we can be adults." Sara smiled and kissed my nose. She pulled away to look through the fridge for something to make.

"I'll tell you what, let's go look at apartments together tomorrow. This way we can be ready to move out right after my birthday. We'll even start putting things away in boxes that you want to take to our new place. Does that make you feel better, make it feel more real?" I beamed at this idea and it did make it feel more real. I feel like I have been waiting forever to actually go find our new place. A place with only our things inside, only our bodies sleeping there at night. No parents, just me and Sara, and as I promised, homework. This could be a good thing, perhaps to help me obtain more self control. After all Sara was right and I need to get my head out of the clouds. If I start to fail, my Mom will surely not allow me to move out at 17. I was lucky she had agreed to it a few weeks ago when I brought it up.

"Yes! I'd love that, Sara, I know just what areas I want to go look. I can't wait to pack either! I've been doing a lot of cleaning to prepare, we're definitely taking your bed though." Sara laughed and hugged me tight. I knew she was excited too, and I couldn't wait to find a place for us to call our own.

Waking up the next morning was awful. Sara is pretending like she's not in pain, but I can see the bruises I created on her thighs. I'm bruised in the same way, but I'm not at all denying the pain I'm in. It was completely worth it though.

"Tegan, remember what we talked about last night. No more excuses to skip school. I know you're a little sore but you brought it on yourself." Sara said with a sly smile at the end, but I knew she was serious and wouldn't let me slide one more day from attending school.

"Hmm, okay but I need to kiss your bruises before I get up." I leaned over and began kissing Sara's thighs where the bruises began and made sure to look at her each time to imply a "sorry".

"I'm fine, you really didn't hurt me, I liked it." Sara boasted while running her fingers through my hair, I wasn't buying it though, because I felt like a train hit me.

We got up to get dressed, it was freezing out and Sara decided we would stop for coffee on the way to school. We left the house heading towards a cafe to retrieve coffee and then headed right over to the school. We walked to our first period, slowly for me. But I noticed Sara was walking normal. I laughed to myself when I realized how hard it was to get there before the bell. "Come on, we're going to get detention if we're late, Tee." I push through and we get to our class and resume our regular seats. I watch as Sara puts her books down and slides into her desk.

"Ahh...oh..wow.." She whimpered, and I stood there and smiled with an "I told you so" face. Sara shot me a death glare and tried to sit without wincing.

"Thought you weren't sore, Babe." I scoffed, teasing her aloof act.

"Don't you even start, I just sat down too quick. I didn't know I was sore because I was laying down at the time when you asked." She was cute and flustered. I took my seat, mockingly slow and she never removed her glare from me. "I love you" I mouthed at her and she broke the glare with a warm smile, reaching over to hold my hand. "I love you too" I read on her lips.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same way. Lunch was nice though because Sara drove us off campus. I soaked up this time with her because I know she will be at work all night and I'll be writing songs at home in my room until I fall asleep. She promised we would look at apartments tomorrow instead, she needs the extra money now so she accepted the additional shift when her boss called. We drove back to school and I already couldn't wait to leave again. Maybe Sara will agree to me getting my GED instead. It's something equivalent to this boring place, but can be finished way faster. I shrug it off, that's a question for another day.

After school, Sara dropped me off at my house so she could go to her house for about an hour before work. I kiss her a million times all over and open the car door to get out.

"I love you. Are you coming back here tonight?" Sara shook her head but said,"I'll call you when I'm leaving work, I'll pick you up to come stay at my house. We'll leave first thing in the morning to look at places. Oh, and I love you too." I smiled at the idea and I couldn't wait to sleep in her big bed, but mostly I couldn't wait to find a potential home for me and my girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8: You don't mean to be mean

**Chapter 8**

**Sara POV**

I Picked up Tegan after work to come back to my house to sleep, and we woke up really early the next day to go look at apartments. I asked my Mom if she would come along since I'm not really sure how this works. She agreed and we all got ready to leave and my Mom drove us around in her BMW. Tegan said she already narrowed down which areas she'd prefer, but I think it really all depends on what I can afford since I'm the only one working. I try to honor her choices and ask my Mom to head to the side of town Tegan was interested in first. She gazes out the window looking for places to stop and says,"That one over there looks pretty, and look it has a gate..."

"Tegan, if something is pretty and has a gate, then it's not anything we can afford, Babe." I know at least this much. We drive around some more until I see a few two-story buildings with "Now leasing" signs out front. I asked my Mom to pull in so we can check it out.

"Mom, pull into this place, it doesn't have a gate." I joked at Tegan mostly. We got out to walk up to the office to see what the going rates were.

"Hi, we were wondering about your rates are for either a one bedroom or a studio?" I asked, and Tegan stood by flipping through a brochure. The lady told me a few rates and of course the studio apartment was much cheaper, I'm just not so sure it's enough space for two people and all their conjoined things. She offered to take us through on a tour of the studio and the one bedroom, so we followed quickly behind her.

"This is the one bedroom, it's a little more a month but you would have an actual bedroom, a walk-in closet and full size kitchen. Tegan's eyes got big when she looked around, I could tell she was liking it and imagining us living there already. I squeezed her hand in mine and leaned over to whisper,"Don't get excited right away, we need to keep our options open, alright?" I gave her a quick kiss and continued back on the tour with my Mom. We walked to the building over to check out the studio, but when we saw it we realized there was no way me and Tegan could live comfortably. She just has too much stuff. Leaving that apartment, I spot two more complexes across the road and we head that direction next. We stopped in to do the same procedure as we had at the first place, but found that we didn't like it at all and it was even more pricey than the last one.

"This place smells weird, there is no pool, and I just saw a fight behind the back building." Tegan said. My Mom agreed completely and drove us over to a different place next door. This place had beautiful landscaping and looked calm compared to the one just next door. We walked into this office and were greeted by coffee and a waiting area. My Mom sat down and I followed suit, with Tegan sitting in my lap clutching her free coffee. A leasing agent popped out to see how we could be assisted and took us out for a tour as well to check out the one bedroom apartments.

"I like it and we haven't been inside yet." Tegan said excitedly. She heard the decent rate and kept her fingers crossed that I would like it too. We got inside and it was beautiful, there was a large living room with a balcony off to the side, then Tegan saw the fireplace and immediately put her arms around me from behind.

"There's a fireplace! I've never had a fireplace before, I really like it now." I smiled at how cute she was and also at her enthusiasm. I could see myself taking care of Tegan living in a nice place like this, coming home to her delicious meals. Sitting infront of the fireplace holding her all night. I couldn't believe it was so decently priced, they were going to be running a special on it by the end of the month making it a really good deal. After we inspect the bedroom and bathroom, I decide we are done searching for the day, hoping that we could just agree on this one because apartment shopping has not really been fun.

My Mom dropped us back at Tegan's house and returned to work. It was a Saturday and I still had all day to spend with her. It's rare we have a full weekend day together since I've been picking up extra shifts. I see her sitting at her desk with school books opened infront of her and writing in her notebook with full concentration. I don't want to bother her because she's doing what she needs to do and she looks adorable. I'll wait a half an hour and check back on her to see if she'll cuddle up with me and watch a movie. I miss holding her and kissing her for hours at a time and tonight would be a perfect excuse to do just that.

"Sara, can you come look at this math work and help me." I walk back to her room to see what she's looking at, she might be done sooner than I thought. She was frusterated but seemed to have finished everything except the math homework, which was good that at least she did something.

"I showed you this yesterday, Tee. You wrote the problem out wrong again." I tryed to tell her but I guess it came out harsh.

"Well I don't fucking remember, sorry that I don't understand this shit like you do!" Tegan's eyes welled up with tears and she quickly moved her hands to cover them. I just moved back to give her some space because she had never snapped at me like that. I walk down the hallway and I hear her move her chair to get up when she realized she upset me. I grabbed my keys off the counter when I got down stairs and Tegan was two steps behind me.

"Baby, I'm sorry don't leave. I didn't mean to yell...I love you..." I wave her off from talking anymore and turn to walk towards the front door to leave anyway.

"Tegan, I'm going home tonight, I'll help you with the homework tomorrow." I said blankly and she started yelling at me again, but this time through tears.

"What the fuck! Why do you have to leave, I said I was sorry! I wanted to spend the night with you we never get weekend days together!" Tegan was bawling at this point, but she's still yelling at me and I can't stand that shit. I need space, I need to think about a lot of things alone. Why does it feel like I'm already married? I shut the door behind me and I hear Tegan crying loudly inside. A piece of my heart broke leaving her like that to cry over me, but I have to show her that I won't deal with her taking frusteration out on me.

I realized immediately that my Mom had dropped me off at Tegan's and I needed to walk home. It was only about 3 miles so I just sucked it up and went for it. A little over an hour later I made it to my front door and inside to the heat. I run up to my room and shut my door, changing my clothes and jumping onto my bed to close my eyes. I lay there and think of my relationship and if I should go back to Tegan's and make up with her tonight. I drift off to sleep in no time though.

**Tegan POV**

My eyes are swollen shut from crying over the last two hours. I miss Sara and I hate myself for being such a bitch to her. She had every right to walk out and leave me, she deserves way better. I lay in my bed and squeeze my pillow imagining Sara being back here in her spot. I was too scared to call her or text her because she clearly wanted to be alone. I feel so empty without her and I just want to walk to her house and make things right again.

"Tegan?" I hear my Mom yell as she walks through the front door. "Yes, I'm here" I reply and get up to go see her in the kitchen.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" She asks me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I had a small fight with Sara and she went home. It's fine, we'll be okay by tomorrow, it just upset me." I tried to down play it, but I wasn't feeling fine I wanted to walk out the door and straight over to her house. I didn't care how far it was or if it was freezing out. My mind got the better of me and I decided to look online for the bus schedule near my house. I just wanted to get there as fast as I could. I find the time that the bus comes and I see it's not for another two hours, I could walk there faster than that for sure, but I decide to wait. I don't want to show up right after she gets home, so I take it as a sign to wait it out and give her time to breathe.

My Mom asks me what I want from take-out and I can't even imagine eating right now. My nerves are taking over and I'm nauseous all of a sudden. "I'm okay tonight, Mom. I already had something and I'm going to lay down." I didn't want to tell her I was still going out tonight because she would never let me take a bus to Sara's house alone in the cold. As I laid in my bed watching the clock, the time grew closer to head up to the bus stop and I quickly got myself bundled up. Now I realized I was going to have to scale down the pipe on the side of my window to get outside without my Mom knowing. I mentally prepared myself for that, I've done it before but I'm not at all fond of heights. I slowly open my window and manouver myself to the side where the pipe is, I'm really hoping it will still hold me up like last time. I shimmy over and place my hands on the top for grip and used my boots to ease myself down it. If this had been a three story escape, I'd never make it out. Lucky for me it was only two stories, but somehow before I reached the end my boot got caught and I still fell into the bush.

"Fuck." I exclaimed, touching my face where the bush scratched me. Oh well, I've got a bus to catch and there is no time to care about a little cut. I'm ready to confront Sara and make things right again, even though this was the stupidest fight ever. I guess it just escalated too quickly and Sara shut down. I love her so much and I just need to be back in her arms. I reach the bus stop and see others waiting as well. There were two girls from one of me and Sara's classes there, which was strange because I'd never seen them around here before.

"Hey, aren't you in one of our classes at school? Tegan, right?" One of the girls outwardly asked, and I nodded my head. I wasn't really in the mood for chit chat.

"Aren't you dating that girl, Sara? I saw you together before class once, I think you guys are so adorable." The other girl said smiling sweetly. That sort of warmed my heart to know me and Sara appear adorable to someone.

"Thank you, and yes, we're together. We've been together for 5 months now." I told them, with confidence, hoping this would still be true after I got to her house tonight. The bus pulled up and we piled in, I found a seat upfront so I could make a quick escape when the stop came. I see her street approaching so I get ready to get off at that stop. The bus pulls in and the girls wave to me from their seats to say bye, and I walk off the bus down the street that Sara lives on. I get closer and I see her car parked in her driveway in the distance._"Good,"_ I thought to myself,_"At least she's home, this whole trip would have been a waste."_ I continued on and walked up on the sidewalk leading towards her front door area. I took a deep breath and rang her doorbell, knowing that she would be the one to answer since her Mom wasn't home. I stood there for about a minute when I heard footsteps approaching the door. Sara opened it up, looking like she had been asleep and I felt my face get red when she looked at me.

"Tee...how did you get here. Did you walk alone?...and what happened to your face, Baby, your bleeding...did someone hurt you?" Sara began to sound increasingly worried, but I interrupted her to explain myself.

"Sara, I had to come to you, I took a bus and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about being a bitch, you don't deserve that. I don't want to fight..." Sara closed the space between us and kissed me sweetly, holding me close to her by my waist.

"I love you so much, Baby. I don't want to fight either. I'm sorry I left you crying." Well, that was easy. I knew taking an initiative to fix something myself instead of waiting on Sara would pay off, my nerves are gone now. She takes my hand in hers and leads me upstairs to her room, hopefully for make up sex. We both lay down in her bed and she pulls me close again for another long, deep kiss. Her tongue moves to my lip and I quickly take her in and taste her mouth fully. I savor her taste and reach my hands over to caress her breasts gently. She puts her hands over mine to tell me she wants me to keep feeling her, and I continued kissing her with all the passion in my body. I break away to move down towards her center and I slowly pull her shorts down her legs, I was immediately turned on when I saw she wasn't wearing and panties. I take in her delicious scent first then dive in taking her clit into my mouth. I saw her arch her back at my sudden descent and I lose myself in the pleasure of watching her touch her breasts through her shirt.

"Take your top off and touch yourself, it's so fucking sexy." I said breaking away from her wet core, I looked up to see her remove her shirt and she had no bra on either. I'm going to come before she does, just from visuals. She gropes herself and I watch as I use my tongue in her sensitive areas, listening to her moan my name quietly. I move my face and resort to my fingers instead, placing three at her entrance and going in and out as she begs for it harder. I feel small spasms around my fingers and keep aiming for her g-spot.

"Mmm...Tegan...fuck me harder," She mumbled while biting her bottom lip. I move my face to hers and kiss her, using my other hand to lace it with hers. She stops touching herself to place her other hand on my back and scratches me up and down. She moans my name louder and I feel her walls clench my fingers, then I feel her orgasm and I keep my lips on hers. I let go of her hand to hold myself up while Sara squirmed around and squeezed her legs together. She snuggled back up to me and kissed me hard and placed her hand over my cut on my face from the bush,"What happened, really." Sara asked and I remembered I never told her that part.

"Oh, I had to climb down the side of my house so my Mom wouldn't know I left, but I fell into the bush." She looked at me with her eyes opened wide, "Tegan, your room is on the second floor, why would you do that?" I don't know why I didn't just use the back patio, but my window seemed like the safest route.

"But..I had to come be with you." I said with a pouting look on my face. I reached over to hold Sara, and I asked her,"Will you come stay at my house now, my Mom will worry if she realizes I'm not there."

"Do we have to climb back into your window...because I'm not sure if it's as easy getting up as it is down." Sara asked mockingly. I laughed and said to her, "Yes, but it will be fun. If it doesn't work we can sleep in your car out front."

"We can't do that! Let's go try though, it's already after eleven and I have work in the morning." Sara led the way to her car and we drove over to my house, feeling warm with the heat blowing. Much better than the bus. She holds my hand are we drive and pulls it to her lips to kiss it as we pull into my driveway. By this time I'm sure my Mom's asleep so we close the doors quietly and walk around to the side of my house where my window is.

"Okay,you go first and I'll stand here and hold the pipe." Sara said, bracing herself at the pipe on the wall.

"Me? Why don't you go first and I'll hold the pipe." I knew I was going to end up going first and I could already tell Sara was more afraid of heights than I was. She looked me square in the eyes as if saying "Um, no" and I sighed and pulled myself up. There is a small ledge in between floors I used to hoist myself to my window, which I had left cracked for an easy return. I pulled myself up and inside and stepped back to signal to Sara to come on next. I saw her take a deep breath and begin her climb.

"It's not that bad, use the ledge." I held my hand out for her to get closer and grab, and slowly but surely she grabbed hold and I pulled her up through the window to my room.

"Well, good thing we'll never have a reason to do that again." She smirked and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head into her neck and placed light kisses along her skin. I pulled back after a second and remembered I left my phone in the car.

"What's wrong, Tee?" I smiled and told her,"I forgot my phone in your car, do you think you could..." Sara stopped me and shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm staying up here. You're going back down if you need it." I laughed and decided to use the back porch to go outside. I was right, I could have used it the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9: Pulse working overtime

**Chapter 9**

**Tegan POV**

It's finally Sara's birthday, and I couldn't be more excited. I'm probably more excited than she is. We've spent the last three weeks packing at both of our houses so at least that has been accomplished. I can't wait to spoil her all day though. She's been so good to me and I decide to honor her in every way I can. I wake up before her as I planned to and slipped out of the room quietly to head downstairs and make her breakfast. I make all her favorites and cook her eggs just the way she likes them. I made some coffee for her to bring up with the food I made. Once I was back upstairs I set the plate and coffee next to the bed and laid back down next to her. I stroked her hair and kissed her ear to try waking her up.

"Happy Birthday, Baby." I whispered between kisses, and she opened her eyes. Sara reached over pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you, something smells good, Tee." She said noticing the aroma of coffee and breakfast. I get up to pull the tray to her and she sits up with a smile,"You're the best, Babe. I love you." I blush and kiss the top of her head then I turn to go to the bathroom for a shower.

"I'll be back by the time your done eating, I'm gonna take a shower. I love you, too." Sara held her hand out for me to grab and she didn't want me to go.

"No, wait for me, I want to shower with you." She said, gleaming at me. I go to take a seat right next to her on the bed and I decide to bring up moving. Sara hasn't talked about moving all week it seems, but as far as I know we're still going to try for the one we both liked. Before I could bring it up Sara started to tell me her plans for the day.

"I'm going out with my Mom for about two hours later, but I'll be right back over here after." I smiled at Sara when she told me that because I thought it was a great idea for her to spend some time with her Mom on her Birthday.

"That's great, Sara. What are you guys going to do?" I asked her, but she just smirked and said, "Oh, nothing. Just going out."I left it at that because now it sounded like she might be up to something. I shrugged it off and laughed, handing her the coffee. When she finished everything we made our way to the bathroom to take a shower together. I undressed Sara and she undressed me and soon we were naked waiting for the water to get hot. I climbed in first taking Sara's hand in mine and she hopped in next.

"First, I need to get my present from you." Sara said with a sly smile as she snaked her hand down to my center. I placed my hands on her wet shoulders as she made circles around my clit with her thumb, then she moved her hand down to put one finger inside me. I scratched her lightly and bit my lip as she pushed another finger inside me and pumped in and out. She reaches for my spot and I let out a loud noise when she gets to it. Sara makes satisfied sounding moans as she continues to pleasure me and bite my neck, surely leaving marks. I moved back against the wall so I wouldn't slip and Sara removed her fingers to kneel down and replace them with her tongue. I felt her move her tongue inside me and I grabbed her by the hair to push her in deeper. I ride her face for a few minutes and I start to get the feeling inside me that I'm coming close. Sara moves up to my clit making small flicks with her tongue and I moan and throw my head back. She laps up all my juices all they drip and gently sucks my folds before taking my clit back into her mouth. She stays there when she feels me starting to clench and I buck my hips into her face ready to have my orgasm.

"Mmm, Sara..." Was all I could get out before the familiar feeling erupted sending chills down my spine and come into Sara's mouth. She cleaned me up with her tongue despite the fact we were in the shower and moved herself face to face with me. She kissed me and I cupped her breasts with my hands hoping I could now actually give her a present since that was all about me.

"I want you..." I said to Sara and she shook her head, "Plenty of time for that later, you'll see." She grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to wash my hair for me and I poured the bodywash on the louffa to lather onto her body. We finish washing each other and rinse off to get out of the shower. We get our towels and share one more kiss before leaving the bathroom to get dressed and say goodbye for two hours.

"You two sure were in there a long time." I heard my Mom say from around the corner, I'm sure she heard everything and I thought she was at work.

"Yeah..well..uhh it's Sara's birthday..so, you know." I stammered out and she smiled and replied, "Yeah...I understand, Happy Birthday Sara, by the way. I didn't forget." She smiled and Sara said Thank you to her and we shut my door to continue getting ready.

"Wow, she probably heard you moaning my name." Sara said laughing, she wasn't as embarassed as I thought she'd be. I was actually not bothered by it either, I thought it was funny too.

Sara got dressed and I heard her phone ringing from her pocket, she answered it and I'm assuming it was her Mom. She hung up and told me she was leaving to meet her Mom and she would call me on her way back here. I gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her lips over and over until she had to leave. I walked her down to her car and she kissed me once more before starting the engine and pulling away. I quickly go back inside because I realized I wasn't dressed for winter and my hair was still wet. I went up to my room to tidy up as best as I could, then I went back down to the kitchen since I only fed Sara this morning. I was starving but I didn't feel like cooking again, so I settled for a bowl of cereal and plopped down on the couch. I flip through the channels and watch some lame music videos for about 30 minutes until I drift off to sleep again for a much needed nap.

**Sara POV**

Tegan has no idea my Mom and I are getting the keys for our apartment today. I had to wait and sign the paperwork on my official 18th Birthday to make it legal, but other than that the deposit with first and last months rent is paid. Even though it's my Birthday, I couldn't resist a surprise for Tegan too. My Mom and I secretly met over here a few days ago, while Tegan thought I was at work, to procure the apartment after we were accepted on the application. My Mom offered to co-sign just to make sure Tegan and I would have the one we absolutely wanted and in a seemingly safe area. I promised my Mom she wouldn't be affected with the co-signing because we would take perfect care of everything and get our payments in on time. I'm so excited and I can't wait to start moving our things in, I spent the whole afternoon yesterday loading everything I was taking from my room into a small rental truck so that way I can make sure we'll have our bed for tonight in our new place. Everything is set in place at the office and I'm handed two sets of keys. We never mentioned that Tegan was moving in with me because she's still underage and I didn't want to risk getting turned away, it's better this way and chances are they won't ever figure it out.

I stopped at a place near by to grab some lunch with my Mom. We parked our cars next to each other and walked inside, I'm still a little full from Tegan's breakfast she made me but I better eat now since I have a busy day ahead of me. "Tegan still has no idea, huh?" My Mom asked me, wondering if Tegan had been asking questions at home.

"She hasn't seemed to figure it out, I feel like it's going to be a huge surprise when I get back." I said beaming, proud of my own plan. "She's been packed and ready for two weeks now, only thing we would have to wait on for her is all her laundry I'm sure she hasn't finished. The main thing was getting the bed, she specifically wanted mine and that took me forever to get onto the truck." I said to my Mom, sighing remembering how difficult it was and that I have to do it again.

"Well, I'll take the rest of the day off and come help you organize for a bit." She offered and I gladly accepted. The quicker this is done the happier Tegan will be, and that's the ultimate Birthday gift for me. I ordered a burger and fries and I ate as much of it as I could before I was full again. I ordered the same thing but to-go, incase Tegan wanted to eat something too. On the way out of the restaurant, my Mom told me Happy Birthday again and gave me a hug, promising she'd come help later. I told her I would call her when we got to that point and I immediately got in my car and called Tegan to let her know I was on my way back and to unlock the front door.

"Hey Babe..sorry, I fell asleep, are you on your way back? Tegan asked, groggily.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes. I brought you something to eat." I told her so she would hopefully get up and be alert for my news. I Tell Tegan I love her before I hang up and I keep on the path to her house. I reach her street and continue over to her driveway to park and hop out, almost running inside with excitement. I open her front door and I see her laying on the couch all snuggled up waiting for me. I smile at her cuteness and quickly go over to her and kiss her forehead. I rub her back a little and she sits up to kiss me while reaching for her food I brought.

"Thanks, I'm starving." She said as she began to dig in. I casually reached into my pocket and pulled out her key to our apartment and dropped it into her lap. She looked down at it and looked back up at me with a puzzled look on her face. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, giving myself away and suddenly Tegan let's out a scream of excitement and jumps up off the couch squeezing the air out of me.

"Did you already get the apartment?! Oh my gosh, Sara, did you?! Are we moving?" The questions just flowed from Tegan's mouth and I knew right then that I had successfully surprised her.

"Yes! I was trying to surprise you and it worked. Guess what else? We start moving in as soon as you're done eating." I smirked at her and ran upstairs to gather what I could from what we boxed up to take from here. Tegan's Mom gave us a couch as well, but we will have to come back for that later while I still have the rental truck. "Sara!" I hear Tegan yell from downstairs, "I just called my Mom and she's going to ask her boyfriend to help us with heavy stuff! I'm so excited it's finally here we have our own place !" This is good news to me because I didn't think I could move the bed or couch myself today. I know we don't need to rush but I think all the anticipation has built up in us to live out a piece of our fantasy. Tegan scarffed down most of her food and ran back up to me to help me move things downstairs, but mostly she just jumped up and down and ran around the hallway.

"Are you going to help me get some small stuff into the car or are you going to dance the whole time?" I asked and she stopped jumping."Sorry, can't help it. Okay, I'll help now."

We packed what we could into my mid-sized car and I pulled out my cell phone to call my Mom. "We're taking a load over now, are you still home?" I asked her and she replied,"Yes, I can drive that truck over for you to knock some stuff out."

"Oh, good idea. Tegan's Mom and her boyfriend are coming to help, I'll have her call them so we can all meet up and get it done." I looked at Tegan while I said that and she heard me and began to dial out her Mom on her own cell phone. With plans all set we head over to our new place and Tegan dances and sings along to the radio the whole way.

"This is what you meant by "We'll have plenty of time later" isn't it." Tegan asked, remembering my hint earlier.

"Yes, wasn't it worth the sneaking around." She smiled and held my hand as we pulled up in front of our building. Tegan jumped out and ran over with her key but stopped when she realized she didn't know what unit number it was. She turned around and blushed before she asked, "Umm, what number..did you say?" I laughed at her and jogged up to meet her.  
"I didn't say, and its number 212. She glanced around for it and when she spotted it she stuck the key in pushed the door open.

"Oh my...Ahh! I wanna take you so bad right here before anyone comes." She had a devilish grin as she pulled me into her body, tucking her hands into my waistband and backing me against the now closed front door. She kissed down my neck while rubbing her hands on my stomach right above an area that was growing more wet by the second.

"Okay, lock the door though." She reached up to lock it and I removed my pants for her to get at me easier. She ran her finger up my slit and gathered my wetness. She put her finger into her mouth to taste me and closed her eyes at the sample of my arousal. She placed three fingers into me and began to fuck me against the door and I bit my tongue so I didn't scream at how good it felt. She curled her fingers up every time she went in and out and she was giving me goosebumps where her other hand lay on my thigh. She moves faster and pants harder as I squirm away from the door and prepare myself to come on Tegan's fingers. I arch my back on the floor, now laying next to the front door, and Tegan continues to pump faster in and out. I feel myself grab her fingers tighter and I know I'm ready to come.

"I'm gonna...ohh..Baby, don't stop.." Tegan takes a few more pumps and before I know it I'm coming and she's licking it up off my thighs. Suddenly, I hear a knock at the door and Tegan jumps up to run to the bathroom and wash her hands, giggling along the way. I couldn't help but laugh too and hurriedly put my clothes back on. My legs are still a little weak from my orgasm but I unlock and open the door anyways.

"We were beginning to think you weren't even in here, what took you so long to open the door?" Tegan's Mom asked. Remembering how funny it was this morning I said, "Well, it's my Birthday, so..you know." Tegan's Mom chuckled and put her hand up at me, "I'm glad you guys are moving out then! Clearly you need your personal space." We laughed again and I noticed Tegan was back, laughing too and blushing bright red. Tegan's Mom and her boyfriend met up with my Mom who had pulled in a few minutes later and things started to pile inside fast. A couple hours went by and we had our bed set up and about 30 boxes laying around ready to go though tomorrow. Most importantly we had our bed though.

Tegan rummaged around until she found some clothes for us and we changed fast and cuddled right into the bed. We were exhausted and any more sex tonight was off our minds. We tried to have a conversation about tomorrow's plans and before I knew it I was talking to myself. I closed my eyes and held Tegan tight in our bed in our own place, and fell asleep in no time.


End file.
